Q and A
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: [Direct sequel to "Fevered Truth"] Doctor Zwick is awake and Cedric wants answers, join him and Princess Sofia for a Q and A session [One-Shot]


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the Oc Zwick

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Cedric sat in his room, when news that doctor Zwick had regained consciousness came, he wanted to see the doctor immediately, but Winifred would have none of it making her son stay in to rest longer. The following afternoon Goodwin managed to remove his wife from the tower enabling the Sorcerer to escape to the lower levels; he still is pleasantly surprised with the good wishes and greetings he received from his fellow staffers as he made his way to the medical wing. Sofia met him at the door, having had explained how she had discovered Zwick's secrets several months ago, he sent a note to her that morning to join him well he questioned the man.

Even though the doctor is still slightly ill from the spell he used, Zwick was back to work as if nothing happened, catching up on the paperwork that had piled up when the knock came, "enter," he called.

Sofia entered first followed by Cedric who closed the door and locked it, "so you've, 'recovered' enough to be walking around," Zwick laughed, "thank you for the note telling me what you and your father had planned. It made the meeting with King Roland much less awkward."

"Good, but it could have been avoided if you had used those 'charms' you mentioned," Cedric said walking over to one of the chairs, the Princess already occupying one, "you had mentioned you use them when performing that procedure. Care to explain why we were thrown into this situation."

"I do owe you an explanation, don't I," Zwick mused.

"If you will."

"Right to the point, the reason I don't use charms is it would be undeniable that I'm a Wizard so I had to leave my normal ones back in Domhan* which has limited me to use my own Mana resources."

"That seems like quite the inconvenience, but could you not have used some of the charms available here?" Cedric asked, "there are many to choose from."

"True, but none strong enough to handle the kind of power my world has," Zwick said, "trust me on that, the first few months I was in the Ever Realm I attempted to find one that would work when that failed I made one, it quite literally blew up in my face within hours of its creation. The material here is not made for it."

"There would be a difference from your realm to ours," Cedric said, "why did you even come here? I think that is the real burning question here."

"I second that," Sofia added.

Zwick sighed leaning back in his chair, looking at the ceiling, both Princess and Sorcerer could see the exhaustion in the man's face, "I didn't come here I was sent by the King Elect, to gather information on why the Domhan magic that was here has dwindled to the point that not even the Black Rings can scene it."

"That doesn't sound good," Cedric said, "but aren't you a doctor?"

"I am."

"Why would they send you?"

"Wait, Mr. Cedric," Sofia interjected, "can we back up a little, can you explain more doctor?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm assuming you want to know about the King Elect and Black Rings?"

"Yes, and what you mean by Domhan magic."

"I'll start with that one, I mean him," Zwick said, pointing at Cedric.

"Me!? Do you mean my Rune magic?"

"Yes, as I said before it originated from my realm, over the last two generations, there has been a drop off of power usage here, all Domhan magic is connecter even if being drawn to another world."

"You say generations, but how long is that in years?" Cedric asked.

"Give or take five hundred years, which as I know now coincides with the conflict between your family and Icban and the subsequent murders of other Rune Mages."

"How are five hundred years two generations?" Sofia asked.

Zwick laughed, "I forgot you don't know, I'm one hundred and sixty-nine, the average in Domhan for a male is two hundred, and sixty-seven I'm a little past middle age equivalent so five hundred years would have been during my grandparents time," he explained; Sofia sat dumbfounded.

"I think well she processes that we move on," Cedric suggested.

"Agreed, but I'll backtrack and tell you why I was the lucky one to be sent here. Doctor's are trained to detect Mana on a finite scale, as well as the overall health of the magic of an individual. Unlike my colleagues, I was trained in combat before becoming a doctor, on top of that, I'm one of a handful that knows how to traverse the interdimensional gate without aid."

"A jack of all trades..." Cedric started.

"And the master of none, yes," Zwick finished, "if anything goes wrong I can handle myself," he added.

"This is insane, why would anyone care in your world about this one?" Cedric asked.

"Most probably would have ignored the problem, an 'out of sight out of mind' kind of situation, but the King Elect is not that kind of person, when he came to power a decade ago he spent a lot of time getting things cleaned up, you know how politics are, once that was finished he set his sights on the Ever Realm."

"Is your King planning an invasion?" Sofia asked rejoining the conversation.

"Oh heavens no, the Ever Realm has been a long-time ally to Domhan, even if the alliance has been forgotten by you lot, someone like the King Elect would never forget," Zwick said laughing.

"That statement is of little comfort," Cedric said.

"What about those Black Rings you mentioned, are they a threat?" Sofia asked.

"My dear Princess the Black Rings only take orders from the King Elect even if one or two of them wanted to try anything, the consequences would, well let's say it would not be pretty," Zwick said cryptically, a shiver running up his spine.

"What are the Black Rings?" Cedric asked, shifting back to the topic.

"The Black Rings are a group of individuals who have been recognized as someone that has crafted a new spell or charm..."

"New magic is being made all the time, why..." Cedric interrupted.

"Hold on, let me finish," Zwick interrupted back, "creating new magic is how someone is noticed, I don't know details, but there is a whole year-long process to become a Black Ring; that is kept tightly under wraps."

"Now that you found out what happened will you be leaving?" Sofia asked.

"No, I've only been here for four years, I've got another six before I'm expected back, it's a nice break," Zwick said.

"You have children, wouldn't you want to get back to them?"

"I do miss them, but I don't want to head back to my hospital just yet, having only to manage a single castle is a wonderful change of pace," Zwick said

"Your hospital?"

"I'm the head physician for the capital in Domhan, I am responsible for over three thousand doctors and nurses on top of having patients to tend to," Zwick said standing up, "sorry need to stretch, been sitting too long."

Both Cedric and Sofia stared wide-eyed at the doctor, "how many people live in Domhan?" Cedric finally asked.

"No clue, I'm a doctor, not a census agent," Zwick joked, "I don't know about you two, but I could use a snack."

Zwick moved from behind his desk, "we can reconvene for more Q and A tomorrow."

"That sounds fine to me, Sofia?"

"I'm okay with it, it will give me time to revise my list of questions," the Princess said jumping from her seat, "I'll get the list and bring it up to your workshop Mr. Cedric."

"Excellent idea."

"Please keep it under a hundred please," Zwick laughed heading out of his office, the others left soon after, Sofia running to her room well Cedric made his way back to his tower, he arrived to find his mother waiting arm's crossed, "oh no," he breathed.

* * *

**_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Alright now that this story is out of the way 'Howler's Moon' is next.


End file.
